


Of Marriage and Mint Chocolate-Chip

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fake Proposal, Fluff without Plot, okay i lied there's some plot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you tell if a proposal is real, when all you've been doing lately are fake ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Marriage and Mint Chocolate-Chip

**Author's Note:**

> I have been severely depriving myself of Jelsa recently. This may be a bit rough, since I'm not used to writing them, though.

Tony's was their fifth restaurant that week, and this was all thanks to Kristoff and Anna. Those sex-crazed, constantly bickering troublemakers known as Elsa's sister and soon-to-be-brother-in-law usually gave her the conflicting feelings of wanting to both hug and strangle them, but for once she'd settle with just a hug.

She grinned at her boyfriend over her plate of spaghetti pesto.

"Can you believe how easy this is?"

"No," Jack grinned in reply, shoveling half a slice of pizza in his mouth at once. "I tink dat ahhh resta'ant peepo ah shaps."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed. "Yes, Mom."

Elsa took a sip of her seltzer water, the only thing she was going to actually have to pay for. Having just recently paid off huge chunks of their student loan debt, both she and Jack had been unusually tight on money. Being able to have free food right then was something she was probably never going to repay Kristoff and Anna for.

Kristoff and Anna hadn't meant to bring this about though. _Their_ proposal in Wandering Oaken's Bar and Grill had been genuine, and when the owner heard Anna's screaming and sobbing, he'd had the staff bring the happy couple free meals and a coupon for the next time they ate there. That amazed everyone, since the owner _hated_ Kristoff (he had a a bit of a tendency to piss people off with his grumpiness and belligerence, but he'd _really_ pissed off Oaken).

It especially amazed Elsa when Anna told her the story the next day.

"So, you two got free food just because Kristoff proposed to you?"

"Yes!" her sister had squealed. "Isn't it amazing? Both the food and the engagement, I mean. Oh my God! We're engaged! Oh my God, I still can't believe it!"

Elsa got up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys. Kristoff loves you a lot, you know."

"Yeah I know. But no more than Jack loves you. I bet if he'd proposed to you in that restaurant, you guys would've gotten free food too."

This statement didn't fully take root in Elsa's brain until later that day when she was over at Jack's house. Normally, the two of them would've spent their time together enjoying each other's company, but Jack had just gotten his bills, and that rather killed the romantic mood.

"Jesus Christ," Jack groaned as he looked over the bills. "That much just for _electricity?_ I _knew_ we shouldn't have kept the lights on in the bedroom when we--"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't it," Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah, well, whatever it was, I don't know if I'm going to be able to pay for groceries this week. Is it any better with you?"

"No." Elsa sat down heavily next to him on the sofa. "My heating bill got racked up because Rapunzel and Eugene stayed over for all of last week, and you know they have _no_ tolerance for the cold. Also, Eugene kept trying to beat me in Mario Kart for pretty much a whole day and _that_ added to my electricity bill. I guess we're both going to be living on ramen noodles and energy bars for a while."

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky white hair. "If only food were free."

Elsa had opened her mouth to agree with him, when her sister's words from earlier came back to her.

"What if..." she said slowly. "What if it were?"

Her boyfriend turned to her, and a grin spread across his face. "I know that expression. We're back in business, aren't we?"

"I think we might be."

 

Elsa sucked up the last bit of spaghetti as the waiter that had been serving them came over.

"How is the happy couple doing?"

"Doin' pretty good," Jack answered.

"Well, I hope that you have enjoyed your meal. And I hope that you will be happy married to each other soon, yes?"

"We hope so," Elsa replied, grabbing her cardigan off the back of her chair.

As she and Jack walked out of Tony's, she kept her eyes on her boyfriend. He was grinning happily like she'd expected he would be, but he seemed more restless than usual. His hands kept fidgeting, pulling at the buttons of his denim jacket, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ears. Occasionally, he would nervously pat his jeans pockets.

"You want to go back to my house? Anna's visiting."

He didn't say anything. Elsa gently bumped her shoulder against his.

"Hey. You got something on your mind? Normally it's me that's the worried one."

He started. "Oh, uh yeah. I was just thinking...what's dinner without dessert?"

"You want to do that again?" Elsa was a little surprised.

"Sure. Tooth told me a few days ago about a great new ice cream joint nearby. You feel up to ice cream?"

Elsa thought about it, but didn't have to do it too hard. She could easily fake another tearful proposal acceptance if it meant getting free ice cream.

"Sure. Why not?"

 

The Winter Woods ice cream parlor certainly lived up to its name. The walls were painted with murals of trees and snow, and the air-conditioning was on high enough to give a normal person hypothermia.

Jack and Elsa ordered ice cream sundaes from the pixieish lady serving them and sat down at a table in closer to the cash register. Standard procedure: sit at the place where the owner of the place was most likely to hear them.

Elsa sucked mint chocolate-chip ice cream off her spoon and waited for her boyfriend.

To her surprise, instead of using the fake ring that they'd had for the other restaurants, he took a little box out of his pocket. Inside it was a gorgeous ring set with two diamonds that caught the light and flashed multicolored fire.

Jack cleared his throat, and half the place looked over at them.

"Elsa Winters," he began, "We've been together for a long time, and we've known each other since your sister took the last seat at that college lecture and made us sit together. But it's not just a question of knowing each other. I love you so much. You are my lover, my friend, my pranking partner. I hope to be yours our whole lives. Will you marry me?"

Elsa tried not to cry. He'd done such a good job this time...it sounded so real, so heartfelt.

"Yes, Jack Frost," she murmured. "I will."

The entire ice cream parlor started cheering as Jack slid the ring onto her finger. The pixieish lady who'd served them their ice cream ran over to their table.

"Oh my God, that was beautiful!" she blubbered. "Sundaes are on the house for the fiancés!"

"Thanks."

As she headed away again, Elsa turned to Jack.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was a really good one."

His expression of love switched to one of confusion. "What?"

"I mean, this ring looks so real; where'd you get it?" She waved her left hand, and the diamonds sparkled. "And that speech was a really nice touch too. You almost fooled _me!_ "

He gaped at her incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Huh?"

"For God's sake, Elsa!"

She finally understood. "Whah...that was real? Jackson Overland Frost, why the hell would you choose to propose now after five fake proposals!? It didn't occur to you why I might think that was fake too!?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, that certainly happened."

"Okay, sue me for trying to be romantic!"

"Why couldn't you be romantic at home or something?"

"You know, I'd been trying to get that speech right for weeks, so you're welcome!"

"Ugh, why do I love you again?"

"Poor judgement?"

"Sounds legit."

There was about a minute of frustrated, ice cream-eating silence.

"By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"If you'd known that proposal was real, would you still have said yes?"

Elsa set down her spoon and looked at the ring on her hand. She gently turned it around once, getting herself used to how it looked.

"Yes," she finally declared.

Jack pointed his own spoon at her.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Oh please, Frost." She pointed at her face and batted her long lashes at him. "Would this face lie to you?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

"See, I...oh, shut up."

He grinned at her and scooped up the last bit of his ice cream.

"So...now that we're actually engaged...does that mean that we can't keep pulling this restaurant trick?"

Elsa smirked devilishly. "It's a pretty enough ring. I'm certain that it can be used for more than one proposal."

They set down their spoons and stood up.

Jack murmured in Elsa's ear, "How about dinner tomorrow at La Ratatouille?"

"Fancy. We're going big, huh?"

"You know I'm the expert on big."

"Let's go home and see how true that is, fiancé of mine."

The two of them dashed out of the parlor, the ring still sparkling on Elsa's hand.

 

\--Fin--


End file.
